Biting Berry
by Viokufu
Summary: A drabble inspired by a pic I saw on photobucket. Ichi and Grimm at the beach!


Kufu: Why? Why can't I do it? *sniffs* It... it's too aggrivating! AHHHH! *runs off screaming*

Vio: Kufu's having a minor breakdown because our other story Pervert! is in a rut and we can't seem to get it going anywhere. So, in the meantime I'm gonna post a bunch of one or twoshots and drabbles until we destroy that block with dynamite. Or fireworks. Whichever comes first. This drabble is based off of a short comic strip that we saw browsing Photobucket. Can't post a link to it 'cause I'm an idiot who forgot what page it was on.

Ichigo: I kinda like this story.

Vio: You would, I suppose. Would you be so kind as to do the honor?

Ichigo: I will.

**Disclaimer**: If Vio and Kufu owned Bleach, Shiro would be a merman, I a cat hybrid, and Grimmjow a pimp. Shuuhei would end up as our bitch. Thank kami-sama they don't.

Vio: That last part was a little mean, it wouldn't be that bad.

Ichigo: Tch.

Vio: Hmph, fine. Be that way. Ahh, well... enjoy the drabble!

* * *

><p>Biting Berry<p>

It was a beautiful day, the sky was clear, the sun shining merrily above and his berry was standing knee deep in the ocean gazing at it all.

Yup, Grimmjow knew that the day couldn't get any better. The tall blunet was watching his longtime boyfriend of three years skip happily about like a child in the salty water from the saftey of the beach, the incoming waves just barely grazing his toes.

Grinning as Ichigo bent down to root around by his feet he revised his previous thought.

Greedily soaking in every line and curve of the redheads backside he thought up a simple but effective plan to follow through with said thought.

"Ichi!" he shouted, causing the man to straighten, a large shiny chonch shell in one hand.

"What is it Grimm, finally gonna get in?" Ichi yelled back.

"Shut up, just because I don't like the water that much doesn't mean I'm scared of it!"

"Yes it does."

"Alright, that's it." He stormed into the water twoards his laughing boyfriend, who wasn't paying enough attention to run. Grabbing the berry by the waist he hoisted him over his shoulder fireman style and chucked him into the deeper waters.

Ichigo surfaced spluttering and indignant, flushed as red as his namesake and cast a dark scowl twoards the guffawing Grimmjow. Stabbing a tanned finger in his direction Ichigo growled "You will pay for that Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, mark my words, you will pay." Before stomping off to pout.

~Several hours later~

Grimmjow had taken to reclining on the waters edge to watch the red head frolick about after he had returned from the pout session earlier. That didn't mean he had completely forgotten about Ichigo's threat of payback, oh no. The minute he had stepped within ten feet of the bluenet's presence Grimm had kept that ten foot space betwen them for an hour until Ichigo had given him the Eyes. The one expression that would get him to do anything for the brown eyed menace.

After that he assumed that the berry had forgotten about the entire affair and no longer desired revenge.

You know what they say about assuming things.

Ichigo turned to check if grimm was still in the same place he'd been for the past ten minutes. Seeing that he was he let slip a manic grin that rivaled his brother's trademark psychotic smiles, luckily the blunet was too far away to notice. Schooling it into a seductive smirk he sauntered back twoards the shore.

_Ohh, Berry's lookin sexy. _

Grimmjow took a moment to drool slightly at the display before hurridly wiping it away and returning the look in his own smug manner.

When Ichigo was within arms reach the berryhead slowlycombed his right hand through Grimm's electric blue locks, leaning closer and repeating the action with his left hand. Bright cyan bore into warm brown, the heated gaze growing ever more so as the space between their lips diminished.

_Damn the tease, he's taking so long!_ Grimmjow grumbled mentally, the long fingers weaved into his hair prevented him from moving forward.

He drooped his lids almost shut as a moist hot breath ghosted over his lips, sending a small shiver of pleasure up his spine, the moment was so close now!

**CHOMP.**

His eyes snapped open as Ichigo clamped his teeth onto the tender flesh of his nose for a good five seconds, drawing a loud unmanly screech from the blunet.

Letting go the redhead sprinted away across the shallow water yelling "That's what you get for tossing me into the water you jerk!", laughing hysterically as Grimmjow dashed after him, holding his throbbing nose and screaming bloody murder.

* * *

><p>I finally got this done, hurrah!<p> 


End file.
